Water vs Blood
by Rainarasinya
Summary: Aang has a accident and doesnt remember a thing, can this beuty with jade green eyes help or will a certain waterbender get in the way?


Avatar the last Airbender

Who are you?

Aang woke with a start 'dreamers always loose' what did it mean? The voice was so familiar yet unclear like it was talking from a distance. Maybe it was a sign that something bad was coming or I was just imagining it. Or maybe I wasn't but I shall find out I have enough on my mind with the war. I guess it will have to wait I need to think it through with the others anyway.

I got up from my grassy hill bed and made a move for the stream. Just then I heard whispering from behind one of the long bushes to see three shadows. But as soon as I had seen them they were gone and it was all silent.

I shook my head and turned back to the stream. I got a handful of water and washed my face then I got another bit of water to drink sighing as the coolness soothed my dry throat. I then got into a stance in the middle of the water. I done one of the basic one's a water bubble which I spread into a long rope like peace of string. Katara had just gotten up and was watching me do the forms giving advice now and again then started breakfast. Toph, my Earth bending teacher sat at the edge of the stream while splashing her feet in smiling as the heat of the sun started to cool down a bit.

Sokka on the other hand, had not got out of bed yet and was still snoring away so I got a sneaky idea. I bended a water bubble again and put it right above Sokka's head before dropping it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ha HAAA HHHAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA HA!"

"AANG! YOU LITTLE…YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Sokka charged at me faster then I was ready for and they both ended up under the water with a giant SPLASH.

"AANG!" Katara screamed as she saw the water turn red "SOKKA!"

Sokka came up supporting his left arm like it was broken and it did look it and especially bloody and wet. Aang came up next the back of his head bleeding as well as his back and right leg.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"Sure, I guess I just dislocated my arm or…" Sokka had started to explain but Katara had already rushed by to get Aang out of the water. "Oh, ok so he is still more important than….Oh my god, Aang?"

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara switched on her healing knowledge.

"Oh my god, what's happened?" Toph came rushing over and stopped in front of Aang.

"Ok, step back and give him room, Toph keep him conscious and Sokka go get some water I'll sort out your arm later." Katara then laid down Aang and then went to get some blankets.

"Aang, come on you have to stay awake…Aang?" Toph was getting hysterical.

"I don't….wan….to….Toph? You…don't….know….I l…" Aang was getting quieter and quieter so was his heartbeat, it was freaking her out.

"KATARA, HE'S STOPPED TALKING AND I THINK HE'S UNCONSCIECE!" Toph shouted.

"Ok, ok wait…. Im coming right" Katara bent down and put one cloth on her lap and then put one under Aang's head. Sokka came rushing over with some water. Katara slowly and carefully started to heal his head.

"Roku?" I tried to sit up but noticed two hands on my shoulders and looked up to see a water tribe girl. She was so pretty.

"No, Aang your awake now!" He looked over to another really pretty girl but this one seemed to come from the earth kingdom and was apparently blind.

"Are you ok buddy?" He looked to his right to see a boy who was undoutably related to the water tribe girl.

"How? How?" I stuttered for the right words

"You had a bad head injury and I healed your back and leg as well…its Sokka's fault!" The Pretty Water Tribe girl said.

"Hey well at least you have water powers Katara otherwise he would be a goner." Sokka said

"Hahaha!" Suddenly I had the urge to laugh as if it was all a practical joke that Gyatso was playing.

"Aang are you ok?" The Earth Girl asked

"What?" Suddenly it wasn't so funny "How do you know my name?"

The three of them shared terrified looks. Then Katara spoke "Aang were your friends!"

Aang interrupted "No! My friends are at the southern air temple!"

"Aang don't you remember the war?" Katara asked

"War? What war?" Aang had heard nothing of a war.

"He's kidding right?" Sokka seemed to be speaking to Katara

"I don't think so Sokka! He seems to be speaking the truth so whatever happened when he hit his head it did some serious damage and by the way Aang my name if you cant remember it is Toph!"

"Right! That's a pretty name!" Aang honestly thought that was true but was surprised it came out of his mouth. He had just been thinking it.

The Girl seemed to freeze. "What?" She seemed to think she heard him wrong.

"I said that the names Pretty!" Aang recited.

"No one has ever said that before… are you sure he's alright well as much as he could be with memory loss?"

"Well yes I think so!"

"I feel slleeeepppppppppyyyyyyyyyyy…." Aang went to close his eyes but was jerked awake by a rock hitting his nose.

"Hey last time you went asleep you couldn't remember anything!"

"But…But…" Aang was going to cry he needed sleep! NOW!

"Ok! Ok don't say I didn't warn you though!" But Aang was already asleep.

When Aang woke up the rest of them was eating dinner. I woke up a cool breeze blowing slowly through the high trees above me. The sun gleaming down at me, I groaned as I got up.

"Where am I?" My voice was croaky from sleep.

"You with us remember!" The pretty blind girl from earlier spoke to him and her cloudy jade eyes stared at him with worry.

"Oh it's you again! Can I go back to the southern air temple now, I have some apologies to say!"

"Oh well about that Aang, we have to tell you something!" She said.

The Gaang explained everything about his past, his present and his expected future.

"I can't believe it." I sighed as I curled my legs under my chin.

"Im sorry Aang!" The Water tribe girl said with pity in her eyes. I looked at her with anger 'how dare she pity me!'

"So I knew all this and have learned to master water bending and a bit of earth bending?" I turned to Toph as she said it.

"Yere but we might have to do all of it again!" She said in an exasperated tone.

"Well maybe not if you guys can jog my memory maybe I can remember all ive learned." I suggested.

"Well we all know that's not going to work!" Said the Water tribe girl in a sarcastic tone.

"Excuse me but I am the Avatar so how will it not work!" I spat in Anger.

She looked annoyed but nodded.


End file.
